Attack Strategies
Attacking low levels (10-25) This strategy is for beginners with a limited access to resources but can work for higher level players who have a Monster Academy (for training monsters). More specifically, this strategy is for players that are at low levels that are attacking other low levels. Before you attack, get an equal number of Pokeys and Octo-oozes. Send in 4 to 5 Octo-oozes to each tower. If it is a Cannon Tower then let the Octo-oozes finish it off. If it is a Sniper Tower then you might find it helpful to send in 4 or 5 Pokeys behind the Octo-ooze. The Pokeys will not be damaged since the Sniper Tower is only focused on the Octo-ooze. After all defensive towers are destroyed, send in more Pokeys or Bolts to loot the resource generators and destroy the Town Hall. Keep in mind that this can be done in multiple attacks. You may find it helpful to attack with more Octo-ooze than Pokeys on the first wave. Just make sure that your enemy does not go into damage protection before you can finish off their yard (they shouldn't go into damage protection if you only destroy their defensive towers on the first wave). Then you can finish off their base with Bolts (which give you 4x the resources as Pokeys). It is not recommmended to send in Bolts with undestroyed defensive towers in the area as Bolts have low health compared to other monsters. Attacking medium levels (26-35) If attacking a medium level player having lots of good monsters is vital! Upgraded Bandito and upgraded Ichi work well together and Brain can make their way over to the resources while the Ichi's distract the towers and Bandito deal the damage. If you have a champion(Gorgo, Drull, or a level 3+ Fomor or higher) use it. If not just use lots of Ichi and Banditos or Brain If you don't want to use Brain, you can find the weak point of the yard your attacking and send the Ichis first. When the Ichis attracted the fire of the towers, send the Banditos to do the other jobs. You can also send in your champion when attacking. If it fails, send in another wave until you finish the job. lol Attacking high levels (36-45) At these levels, you may want to start to use more effective attack strategies such as D.A.V.E level 2 (with rockets) /Zafreeti, Project X, or Teratorn (level 2 or higher) /Zafreeti and a good use of Banditos and Ichi if your goo level is low. Using your champion is important. A champion is the most important thing to a base's defence and attacking other bases. Also there is a technique called "Lightning Strike". For it to be effective, you get as many high level Bolts with high level teleportaion as you can. Dump a load of putty on them as much as you can spare. Another effective technique is to use Invisible Brains+10 Million Putty. They could destroy the resource gatherers and silos with ease. Strategies Pokey Bomb: A large group of Pokeys (About 90~150) flung small pack by small pack which deals average damage but saves you time and goo. Be careful because lasers work efficiently against them. Farming : Send in some defensive monsters(Octo-ooze, Ichi, Crabatron, Project-X) to distract the towers while bolts and brains loot, preferably with the help of pokey and bandito. Fink/Ichi/Bandito : These work well at medium level in which Ichis distract towers with the help of bandito who helps Fink/Fang destroy buildings. D.A.V.E/Zafreeti : At high levels, D.A.V.Es and Zafreetis are an excellent combination because D.A.V.E's low speed will make him always be in Zafreeti's healing AoE. Plus with it's high health, D.A.V.E will never die along with Zafreeti. And he does high damage with his Rockets special ability . Send 2 D.A.V.Es for every 1 Zafreeti. Excellent method to take down high leveled monster tribe bases. Zafreeti/Teratorn : Teratorn is a flight monster like Zafreeti. While attacking, Zafreeti is behind Teratorn because both have range. This is good because ADTs (Aerial defense towers) will hit teratorns and there is a good chance that Zafs will heal them. This isn't as good as DAVE Zaf combo because it wont do so much damage. Never use land allies because Zafs will either heal the teratorns or the land allies. 10m. Putty + Project-X (PPX) : Project-X is the most accurate because they deal massive damage. You need lv4-5 Project-X and when attacking drop 10m putty on them when they are separated but still in range of the putty. You may need 4 crabatron . Zafreetis are optional. Air Raid : This is used mostly when you are a high level (30+). You need Level 3+ Fomor (Champion Monster), Teratorn, and Zafreeti. The reason I recommend it for level 30+ is because it might take awhile to get Fomor to Level 3+, Teratorn and Zafreeti need high amounts of putty to unlock and high amounts of goo to make. Also, you need to have high level Housing to fit the monsters. Also, train your Monsters to high levels (if you want to have more housing (because you wont need as many Zafreeti) and a better chance at winning) My strategy is to have Maybe 2 or 3 Zafreeti (4 if you are attacking a high level yard or didn't train your Monsters), a lot of Teratorn (10+ if possible) and maybe to fill up the rest of your housing, a few D.A.V.E with rockets or Bandito with Whirlwind. This is good because Laser Towers and Cannon Towers can't reach your monsters (besides any extra that are on land) and all you have to worry about are Aerial Defense Towers (which you can fling Pebbles and Twigs at) and you can easily heal your monsters with the Zafreeti, destroy with Fomor and Teratorn, and the other monsters can do the rest. Also, if needed, train Teratorn to have the Ricochet ability. They help you a ton. Summary of monsters to use in Air Raid: Lvl 3+ Fomor (lvl 4-5 works best), 2-5 Zafreeti, 3-7 D.A.V.E with rockets, 10+ Teratorn (preferably with Riccochet) When destroying a wild monster yard , you can use 30 Ichis and 1 Zafreeti . During the next attack , send in your champion preferrably Drull or Gorgo . This tactic works only on level 2 Map Room tribes most notably on Kozu Yards . But BEWARE , your Ichi might seperate into different directions and the ZAFREETI WILL ONLY FOLLOW ONE GROUP . *10m putty flinging may cause a lack of putty *By performing D.A.V.E/Zafreeti several times a day, you will be in a desperate need of goo *Pokey bombs may cause a large computer lag/freeze *Be sure to always have extra goo to feed your champion *Use your champion if needed Category:Strategies Category:Attack